Betrayal
by RosesOfTruth
Summary: What if the Libra Zodiarts found out that two of the Kamen Rider Club members are compatible with two Zodiarts switches? When Gamou forces them to join the Zodiarts, what will the Kamen Rider Club do to get them back? Or will their friendship be ruined forever?
1. Chapter 1

**What if the Libra Zodiarts found out that two of the Kamen Rider Club members are compatible with two Zodiarts switches? When Gamou forces them to join the Zodiarts, what will the Kamen Rider Club do to get them back? Or will their friendship be ruined forever?**

**Couples: Gentaro/Yuki, Miu/Shun, Tomoko/Ryusei**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider.**

* * *

Principal Hayami smirked to himself as he prepared to report to Gamou about his recent findings. He bowed to Gamou.

"Libra what you found out recently." asked Gamou.

"Sir, I've found out that two of Fourze's friends are compatible with two of the Zodiarts switches." smirked Hayami.

Both Gamou and Emoto ears perked up a news.

"Who are they?" asked Gamou, his red eyes glowing.

"Jojima Yuki, a third year student, is compatible with the Aquarius switch and Daimonji Shun, a graduate, is compatible with the Taurus switch." explained Hayami.

Emoto and Gamou nodded. Gamou told Emoto to get the Aquarius and Taurus switches ready. He sent Leo out to capture the two candidates.

Yuki was walking home after doing a few errands for her mother, after school.. She happily hummed the Hayabusa-kun song. All of a sudden she heard a growl from behind her.

Yuki nervously turned around, only to see the Leo Zodiart behind her. She screamed and quickly ran away, but Leo quickly caught up to her and knocked her unconscious, before bringing her to Gamou.

Leo headed to AGHS's football fields, sure enough Shun was there watching his juniors and giving some pointers to them. Shun had changed after meeting Gentaro, he continued to help the football team and often showed them pointers in how to be better. Leo waited until practice was over before making his move.

Shun left the field after practice ended. He walked past the lockers and to the school gate. But as he past the lockers, he was ambushed by the Leo Zodiart. Shun tried to escape, but the Leo Zodiart managed to knock him unconscious. Leo immediately brought him to Gamou.

The Leo Zodiart bowed as he dropped Shun on the floor.

Gamou smirked. "Well done Leo. Now to get them bonded with their switches."

Leo used the Aries switch to awaken Yuki and Shun. Both of them awoke groggily. The both of them freaked out the moment they saw the Zodiarts. Yuki trembled in fear, while Shun glared at their enemies.

"Virgo." said Gamou.

The Virgo Zodiart acknowledged Gamou's task and teleported herself, Leo and their two prisoners to the Kamen Rider Club, who were fighting the Libra Zodiart as per Gamou's plan.

Fourze and Meteor stumbled as Virgo and Leo appeared in front of them. The Kamen Rider Club gasped as Leo appeared holding Yuki and Shun.

"Yuki! Shun!" called Gentaro worriedly.

"What you thinking! Bring civilians into this!" shouted Ryusei angrily.

"Humph! They are going to be on our side on." smirked Libra.

"Nani? What are you talking about?" asked Kengo.

Virgo placed two Horoscope Switches in front of Yuki and Shun.

"I won't press it." said Shun.

"Me too!" added Yuki.

But Virgo forced them to press the switches by using her powers. Yuki and Shun glowed black. And in their place stood the brand new Aquarius and Taurus Zodiarts respectively.

"No way." gasped Gentaro.

The Kamen Rider club couldn't believe what they were seeing. They two close friends and comrades suddenly became their enemies.

The Aquarius and Taurus Zodiarts charged and attacked Fourze and Meteor. The two Kamen Riders blocked most of the two's attacks, since their didn't want to fight their friends.

"Yuki! Stop it! Don't you remember me! It's me Gentaro, your friend." asked Gentaro blocking Aquarius's attacks.

"Shut up! I don't know who you are!" replied Yuki, waving her whip The Nectar.

Ryusei was also unsuccessful in getting Shun to recognise him.

Libra laughed. "They'll never remember you, the switch has removed all their memories of being friends with you."

"It seems that you have suffered quite a shock, we'll fight next time. Until then." said Virgo, teleporting the other four Zodiarts with her.

Gentaro and Ryusei punched the ground. They had failed to protect their two friends and now they were with the Zodiarts. The two un-did their transformation and went over to the other Kamen Rider Club members. They were all deeply shocked, especially Miu and Gentaro. They had no idea that their friends would be compatible with the Zodiart Switches.

"Minna, let's return to the rabbit hutch and discuss the problem." said Tomoko.

And everyone agreed. Ohsugi Sensei followed behind the group, he too was shocked that his students would be able to use the switches. The trip back to the Rabbit Hutch was a quiet one, nobody speaking a single word.

* * *

**Tada! First chapter completed! Please tell me how it is! No flames please! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Sorry for not updating earlier. But school's been a pain, and I'll be on hiatus until mid November. I'll be studying for my N and O Levels, so I won't be updating as often. But I'll try to update every two weeks if not every month, but no promises that I'll update every two weeks.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider.**

* * *

Back at the Rabbit Hutch...

The mood was pretty sad, well? Who wouldn't be? Losing of your friends to your enemy. Ryusei glared angrily at the wall and punched it in frustration. The others sighed.

"Kengo, do you have any idea how Shun and Yuki could use the Zodiart Switches?" asked JK?

Kengo stared at his briefcase and sighed. "Well, everyone can use a Zodiart switch, but it depends on weather their body can handle it or not. Some people might have the potential to become Horoscopes, but are overshadowed by others. My guess is that Yuki and Shun we're overshadowed by Erin and Sugiura. And when they were defeated, Yuki and Shun we're the next in line to take over their positions as Horoscopes members." replied Kengo.

* * *

Meanwhile with the Horoscopes...

Emoto, Hayami, Kou, Shun and Yuki stood in front of Gamou.

"Not bad for your first battle, Taurus, and Aquarius." said Gamou.

Shun and Yuki smiled and bowed.

"Libra, Leo and Virgo make sure that you guide them along." said Gamou.

The three Horoscopes acknowledged Gamou's task and bowed.

Kou, Shun, Emoto and Hayami left the room, leaving Yuki and Gamou.

"Gamou why am I able to become a Horoscope? Asked Yuki?

Gamou's eyes glowed red, "Aquarius have you ever heard the call of the stars?"

Yuki nodded, "I heard it once when I was young."

"Only those who can hear the voice of the stars are able to become Horoscopes. It means that we are destined for something big." replied Gamou.

Yuki smiled and Gamou petted her head. She sat down beside him and laid her head beside his chair. Gamou smiled. He knew that he would meet someone who heard the voice of the stars as well. He had lied to Yuki earlier, only he and Yuki had heard the voice of the stars. Only special people could hear it. They would eventually gain greater powers. Gamou had felt a special connection when Hayami had told him about Yuki's potential to join the Horoscopes. He thought of Yuki as his own daughter, deciding to groom her into a perfect Horoscope.

* * *

The next day...

Gentaro, Kengo, Tomoko and Ryusei walked to school without Yuki and the quartet was quiet during the wallk to school. They met JK at the school gate, and JK and Tomoko went to their own class. Ryusei, Kengo and Gentaro entered their classroom an saw Yuki sitting at her seat reading a book. The trio shared a look and went to their own seats.

"Yuki." called Kengo.

Yuki turned around and have him a bored look. "What do you want?"

"Nothing, just wanted to know if you are attending Miraikan today." asked Kengo.

"Of course I am." replied Yuki.

With that Yuki returned to her reading and the trio shared another look. It was obvious to them that Yuki still knew and remembered them, but did not treat them as her friends. But as her enemies instead.

* * *

Meanwhile with Miu...

Miu sighed as she came out from the lecture theatre. She couldn't concentrate after what had happened yesterday. She was partly glad that Shun did not come to school today, since he didn't have any lessons today except for his club activities. Since she did not have any more lessons until four in the afternoon. Miu decided to go to Shun's house and hopefully snap him out of the spell that the Taurus Switch put on him. Miu hopped into her car and her chauffeur drove her to Shun's house.

* * *

At Shun's house...

Miu was welcomed warmly in the Daimonji Mansion. One of the maids led Miu to the garden where Shun was shooting baskets. Miu approached him.

"Shun." she called.

Shun turned around and smiled. "Miu."

Shun offered her a seat on a nearby table and chair, which she accepted.

"Shun, give me the Zodiarts Switch." said Miu.

Shun turned to her and smirked. "Sorry, I can't do that. I won't let you or the rest of the Kamen Rider Club get in the way of the Horoscopes Goal. Miu, take my advice and don't interfere if you value your life."

Miu sat there shocked. She never expected Shun to say those words. "Sorry to disappoint you Shun, but I can't do that, now that you have defected to the enemy, the more I can't let go of this matter."

Shun smirked. "If that's how you feel, then the next time we meet. We'll be enemies on the battlefield."

With that Shun left the garden. Miu frowned and made her way to her car which drove her to AGHS. Miu made her way to the rabbit hutch; it was empty as the other members were all having lessons right now. Miu sighed and sat down one of the beanbags.

* * *

**Tada! End of chapter two, sorry it's so short. But please review!**


End file.
